1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ether acids and esters thereof. More particularly, the invention relates to 3,3'-(3-methylpentylene-1,5-dioxy) dipropionic acid and esters thereof useful as plasticizers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Common glycols such as ethylene glycol, butylene glycol, and diethylene glycol have been cyanoethylated by reaction with acrylonitrile and then subjected to hydrolysis and alcoholysis to give the corresponding diacids and diesters. See, for instance, Nazarov et al, J. Gen Chem. USSR (Engl. trans.) 24 (1954).
Various ether-diesters have been suggested as synthetic lubricants for applications where ordinary mineral lubricating oils are not entirely satisfactory. See, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,590 showing the diester of isoamyl alcohol and 3,6,9-trioxa-1,11-undecanedioic acid.